


Pizza rolls

by TwistedForMYFriends



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Pizza Rolls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:53:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28580052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedForMYFriends/pseuds/TwistedForMYFriends
Summary: Jade and Riddle being sexual while there's pizza rolls in the oven. This was written by my friends as a gift for someone because they like their fanfics.
Relationships: Jade Leech/Riddle Rosehearts
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Pizza rolls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Trappola](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trappola/gifts).



It was valentines day and Jade and Riddle were enjoying their time together on the couch watching Ratatouille. Jade's brother, Azul, was out tonight but his other brother, Floyd, had stayed home with the promise he wouldn't bother them. Mostly because he was simply tired from work and wished to sleep. Jade had thrown some pizza rolls in the oven before going back to snuggling with his boyfriend, but it quickly got heated when Riddle slid onto his lap.   
Their tongues slid together as Jade swallowed down Riddle's moans while exploring every curve of his body before settling his hands on his hips, grinding up into him while his boyfriend humped him shamelessly. They couldn't do much on the couch with the danger of Azul coming back early or Floyd walking downstairs, so Jade pulled Riddle closer and unzipped his and Riddles pants, pulling both their hard cocks out and getting to work rubbing them together. Jade didn't bother covering Riddles loud moans once they got into a rhythm stroking each other off. Riddle got on his knees, taking to stroking himself before practically swallowing Jade's cock. Riddle's head bobbed, whimpering every time Jade decided to tug at his hair. 

All of it came to a standstill when the pair smelled an awful burning smell coming from the kitchen and they both froze. Then the stairs creaked, followed by an angry groaning with even angrier footsteps. Fuck. Jade and Riddle quickly stopped what they were doing, Riddle pulling off of Jade's dick. They tucked themselves back into their pants before an angry Floyd rounded the corner and gagged.

"My god, did you set the house ablaze?" Floyd shuffled over to the kitchen with Riddle and Jade behind him. Floyd whined out. "Oh come on, you wasted the pizza rolls." Jade sighed and Riddle simply stood there hoping Floyd didn't hear them but his hope was shattered when Floyd turned around after getting the burnt rolls out and setting them on the counter. "Oh, by the way, Goldfish sounds so lewd when he moans~" 

Floyd got a shoe to the face that night.


End file.
